Merry Xmas
by FutureGirl223
Summary: Something I wrote because I was bord and it was Christmas so why not


December 24, 3014

The planet Express crew were in the woods looing for a tree for Xmas.

" Another Xmas, where has the 14 years gone?" Fry said as the looked for the perfect tree for Xmas  
>" Will lets get this over with so I can sit and watch Xmas shows and drink eggnog." Bender replied as he smoked , Amy was walking around looking at the trees when she heard what sounded like a baby crying coming from the stream. Leela noticed Amy was gone and heard her by the stream she walked to where Amy was while the rest of the crew was cutting down the tree for there Xmas party.<p>

Leela saw Amy bent down by the stream and walked up behind her to see why she was by the stream in the first place. She looked over Amy's shoulder and saw she was holding a baby girl with martain toned skin and black hair, her nose looked kind of like Amy's and even her eyes resembled Amy's but she knew it was not Amy's. Amy got off the ground and turned to Rose how was looking at her, Amy looked at Rose and sighed knowing what she was going to say.

" Leela, when did you get here?" Amy asked

Leela was about to say something then behind one of the pine trees were to bodies that were motionless, rose checked and the 2 bodies were the parents of the baby."

" Will that answers my question?" Leela replies " I wonder what brought them out here in the first place?"  
>" I don't know ether but I need to get her inside before it gets colder." Amy said more worried about the baby the 2 dead bodies.<p>

Back at the company...

Rose was quilting and watching tv and the professor was asleep in his chair,Dr Zoidburg walked in with a sheet of suger cookies and happy.

" Hello would anyone like to try some suger cookies I made?" He said with a smile  
>Rose smiled and replied to his offer<p>

"Will I really shouldn't but it is Xmas so why not." as she grabbed a cookie, she took a bite and smiled . " These are great Zoidburg, why didn't you tell me you could bake?"  
>" Oh, will no one really notices the things I can do because the don't really like me... you liked them?" He said<br>" Will ya and I don't really know you very will but I already like you as a friend." rose replied " you want to bake more cookies and treats for the Xmas party tonight after Santa leaves?"

They both left to the kitchen while the professor slept.

back in the woods the tree was loaded and the crew was ready to head back to the company, Amy was holding the sleeping baby in her arms, everyone but Leela were confused.

Amy saw Fry and bender looking at her and got irritated.

" Ok why are you looking at me for?" She said then relized they were confused why she had a baby in her arms

" So where did you find her?" Fry asked as he opened a beer  
>" By the stream then we found her parents dead not far from her so I took her so she wouldn't see them." Amy explained then he replied " So are you keeping her?"<p>

Amy looked at her and smiled then replied to his question " Will I have to talk to Kiff."

After the ship landed and the tree and everything was ready for the party, Rose was sitting with Zapp. Kiff was in the lab talking with Amy about the baby she found in the woods, thay had been in there talking for a while.

Amy and Kiff walked in with the baby in his arms and looked happy

" So i guess everything went well" Rose said to Amy as she sat by her  
>" Will Kiff said she needed two people how will lover and raise her, then we agreed to adopt her and we will be signing papers after Xmas." Amy replied as she held the sleeping baby Kiff handed the two women some punch and sat next to Amy and his daughter<p>

"So have you came up with a name for her?" Zapp asked while drinking some eggnog which Rose would have to drive home later because he would get drunk and since she couldn't drink because she was pregnant they would get home safe and without getting pulled over.

" Will we named her Sofia Krocker you know after my Grandma Sofia lee Krocker" Kiff said watching Sofia sleep in Amy's arms

After a nice night of opening gifts and spending time with friends and family they headed home.

Amy and Kiff went home with Sofia, Zapp and Rose went home then headed to his parents , while everyone went home to do the same

Merry Xmas and may you Christmas be bright


End file.
